Seorang Zero Kiryuu
by zero BiE
Summary: Menurut kalian, seorang Zero Kiryuu itu bagaimana? Zero Kiryuu? Komite kedisiplinan yang ganteng sangar itu bukan? Just little story about Zero. Hints of KanaZero.


**Seorang Zero Kiryuu**

**Vampire Knight**© **Hino Matsuri**

* * *

Manis?

* * *

Zero Kiryuu. Pemuda menarik berambut perak menyala.

Kalau kalian bertanya pada siswa-siswi_ Cross Academy_ tentang siapa Zero Kiryuu, maka kalian akan mendapatkan jawaban yang beragam tapi senada.

"Kiryuu?"

"Zero Kiryuu ya? Heemm..."

"Violet! Ah..maksudku matanya!"

"Zero-rin? Anak lelaki yang sangat aku sayangi!" jawab Kaien semangat. Dia mulai berapi-api menceritakan tentang Zero, ah...sebaiknya tinggalkan saja orang tua barusan. Bisa berjam-jam urusannya kalau bertanya dengan orang tua haus kasih sayang anak tersebut.

"Kiryuu-kun ya? Bukannya salah satu Komite kedisiplinan yang ganteng tapi sangar itu bukan? Aku tidak yakin sih~ tapi seingatku disini hanya ada satu orang dengan nama seaneh itu." ujar siswi berambut kepang, raut wajahnya tampak tidak yakin.

"Ah! Zero! Dia teman sekelas ku! Andalan dalam mengalahkan para _Night class_ yang terkenal _superior_. Hanya Zero harapan kami ha ha!" jelas seorang siswa berambut pirang barusan membanggakan Zero. Mukanya kelihatan jelas kalau dia sangat mengidolakan Zero. Kategori siswa yang tidak mau kalah tetapi mengandalkan orang lain. Huh!

"Zero-chan...ano~ dia saudara angkat ku kalau Zero itu yang kau maksud. Wajahnya memang tidak bersahabat tapi dia baik kok." Yuuki tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat barusan. Yuuki Cross, salah satu anak angkat Kaien Cross selain si muka tidak bersahabat Zero. Sayang pada Zero? pastinya.

Oke, terlalu banyak opini tentang Zero. Negatif. Positif. Walau lebih mengarah ke Negatif. Ternyata Zero Kiryuu ini lebih meninggalkan pencitraan yang mengarah ke Negatif,toh. Ckck.

"Kiryuu-san? Heemm, kalau mau mencarinya, dia sering berada di taman belakang bersama seekor kuda putih pada jam istirahat. Saat malam harinya, sesekali aku melihat dia patroli mengelilingi dua bangunan asrama, walau lebih sering terlihat mengitari asrama _Moon_. Tidak tahu juga apa yang diawasinya disana. Pernah sekali aku melihatnya bersama Kaname-sama,AH! Jangan-jangan...KYAAAA!" Jawaban yang cukup detail. Apa siswi berambut panjang bergelombang ini termasuk _stalker_nya Zero ya?

Mungkin~ siapa yang tahu.

Abaikan sajalah. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang ber-_fansgirling_-ria. Dia terhanyut oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Dasar!

"Pemuda yang cepat naik darah." Satu kalimat dari Rima Touya. Salah satu penghuni Night Class memberi tanggapan.

"Menurutmu Shiki?" tanya balik Rima pada teman senasib seperjuangan yang tengah mengunyah pop corn.

"Pemarah." Jawabnya singkat. Ck, sama saja kan. Cuma jawaban Shiki lebih singkat daripada Rima. Benar-benar deh duo sejoli ini.

"Dan menyebalkan." Sambung Aidou dengan tampang super Bete. Hanabusa Aidou, atau yang biasa dipanggil _Idol_-senpai oleh para murid _Day class,_ bukannya benci pada si rambut perak satu itu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Aidou selalu tidak suka pada Zero dengan alasan yang sudah sangat jelas. Zero berhasil mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari orang yang dikaguminya, Kaname Kuran. Alasan paling utama Aidou selalu memasamkan mukanya bila bertemu langsung dengan pemuda bermata violet itu.

"Menurutmu Kain?" tanya Aidou beralih ke sepupu lelakinya yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tampak tidak tertarik terhadap topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Heh, dia bukan pria penggosip, asal tahu saja.

Tapi Kain mau tak mau terlihat berfikir untuk menjawab. Kiryuu ya? Fikirnya dalam hati. Hem...

"Mungkin...pemuda yang cukup manis." Katanya, sukses membuat mata Aidou melotot keluar, Rima menguap lebar dan Shiki tetap mengunyah snack berikutnya, karena pop corn miliknya tadi telah habis.

Zero? manis katanya! Masa sih? Wah, pertanda kiamat nih.

Tapi jawaban Kain menarik.

"K-Kain!j-jangan bilang kau salah minum darah ya! Aaaaaahhhh! Katakan padaku darah orang idiot mana yang sudah mencemari otak cerdas mu hah!" ujar Aidou histeris. Dia mengguncang kepala Kain sekuat tenaga, bermaksud mengembalikan pikiran sepupunya seperti semula. Kain yang kesal menampik tangan Aidou dari kepalanya. Pusing. Matanya serasa berkunang. Brengsek sekali sepupu bodohnya itu. Aidou sukses membuatnya sakit kepala. "Uh, si bodoh ini!" geram Kain.

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Kaname-sama! Dia yang lebih tau si perak itu luar-dalam!" bentak Kain. Dia tidakberbohong mengatakan bahwa Zero itu manis. Tapi hanya disaat tertentu sih, dan itupun sekali waktu Kain melihat Zero terlihat benar-benar manis.

Kini empat pasang mata terarah pada sang ketua asrama plus penerus klan Kuran yang ada diruangan tersebut. Sang objek tampaknya tidak perduli akan keributan kecil disekitarnya. Dia tengah asyik memandang keluar jendela kelas. Sepertinya ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya di luaran sana.

"Em –k –Kaname-sama" panggil Aidou takut-takut. Dan berhasil. Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aidou. Mulutnya terkunci dengan raut muka datar. Tanpa suarapun, wajahnya mewakili kata-kata cepat-katakan-yang-kau-ingin-tanyakan.

"Kalau boleh tau, benarkah menurutmu seorang Zero Kiryuu itu err... mani –s?" tanya Aidou ragu dan setengah tidak rela dengan kata terakhir tadi. Kaname masih dengan wajah datar sok _cool_-nya. Dia diam. Tidak segera menjawab. Lalu pandangannya kembali beralih pada kaca jendela. Menikmati pemandangan yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

Hii...! jujur saja, Aidou tidak punya nyali untuk ngotot menanyakan jawaban sang ketua. Aura Kaname sehari-harinya saja menakutkan, tidak bisa dibantah. Apalagi kalau keadaannya dipaksa. Tak terbayang bagaimana menakutkannya aura tidaak normal Kaname.

"Zero ya..." gumam Kaname pelan, setelahnya tersenyum mengulum.

Tangannya menyanggah pada meja. Memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mewakili pendapatnya terhadap si_ Vampire_ _Hunter_ yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sedari tadi tanpa orangnya sendiri ketahui. Kalau saja Zero tahu bahwa dirinya jadi_ Hot topic_ kali ini, mungkin _Bloody Rose_ kesayangan pemuda itu sudah mengacung mantap didahi kalian.

"_Bitter sweet_." Jawab kaname tegas.

Satu kata yang menohok Aidou. Rima dan Shiki sebodo amat sepertinya. Keduanya lebih memilih mengunyah snack pocki ketimbang memikirkan tanggapan Kaname.

_Bitter sweet._

Berarti Manis yang menggigit dong ya. Apa kata barusan punya arti lain?

Kata yang luar biasa keluar dari mulut seorang Kaname Kuran!

SERIUS!?

Atau telinga Aidou sedang tuli kali ini?

Demi para darah murni yang masih tersisa! Demi apa Kaname mengatakan seorang Zero itu MANIS!

Kaname tidak memperdulikan Aidou yang terkulai pingsan setelah dia mengatakan kata manis tadi. Dia masih fokus pada objek menarik di bawah sana.

Dibawah sana. Di pohon sakura yang tidak sedang berbunga. Hanya ada ranting-ranting dan sedikit daun. Tepat pada batangnya. Seorang pemuda berhelai perak sedang tertidur pada posisi duduk. Ekspresinya tenang. Tidak ada kernyitan alis yang menyatu. Tidak ada kata-kata pedas keluar. Hanya diam. Tenang. Dan manis.

Menurut Kaname, Zero Kiryuu itu manis. Apalagi saat sedang tidur.

"Aku keluar dulu." Kaname beranjak dari duduknya, keluar dari kelas tanpa merasa bersalah, melirik sekilas Aidou yang terbaring dilantai. Ada seseorang dibawah sana yang sangat ingin dihampirinya.

Kain menyusuri jejak pandang sang ketua, dan mendapati objek yang dilihat. Bibirnya tersunggin dikedua sisi.

Pendapatnya tidak salah juga kan.

* * *

Bahwa Zero Kiryuu itu memang manis.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tau ah! Menurut kalian? Zero itu gimana hayooooo#bawa lari Zero*dikejar Kaname. RnR plissssss


End file.
